


Monarch

by yails



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, bugs :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yails/pseuds/yails
Summary: Gonta shares some bugs and Kokichi gets overwhelmed.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Monarch

Once the rest of what could be explored after the second trial was accounted for, the group of students went there seperate ways, besides a certain shorter boy. He followed Gonta as he went his way to his lab, squeezing in behind him before he could close the door. He silently watched as Gonta went around to some of the insects around the room and collected them. 

Kokichi coughed minutes later, making Gonta yip and turn to see him. "Oh! Kokichi! Gonta didn't see you come in!" He smiled and walked over with his collection of beetles. "Do you want to help Gonta feed and put away his friends?" 

"Euugrrr,,," Kokichi pressed his back against the door, sighed, then smiled. "Sure!" Gonta hummed and used a hand to open Kokichi's, then placed the beetles in it. "What do these things eat anyways?" 

Gonta led him over to the collection of drawers. "Plants!" He opened one and took out a small flower, placing it in Kokichi's and. "Can you remind Gonta to bring fruit from breakfast tommorrow here?" 

Kokichi watched a few of the beetles climb on the flower and nibble on it. "Can't promise I'll remember." He snickered. Gonta laughed with him, going back around and placing more little beetles and bugs on Kokichi's hands. The shorter boy grumbled. "Thanks, Gonta." 

Gonta took his wrists and brought him over to a log, then lowered his wrists. "Gonta proud you aren't scared of friends." The bugs moved to the log, Kokichi shaking his hands after. "See, friends aren't bad." He gave him a big smile. "Gonta curious, though, why did you come here? Don't you prefer to be with Miu or Kiibo or Shuichi?" 

"I think you're fun." Kokichi snickered again. "Plus they're _soooo_ boring." He groaned, hand moving to his chin. "Say, don't y-" He was cut off by Gonta placing a butterfly on one of his fingers. He pulled his hand away from his face and moved his wrist as the butterfly crawled to the back of his hand. 

A moment of silence filled the gap between Gonta and Kokichi. After a few minutes Gonta spoke. "That friend is a monarch butterfly! It's poisonous, but you don't have to worry since we don't eat them." Gonta pet the back of the orange bug. "It's a pretty friend." 

"A monarch butterfly?" Kokichi watched as Gonta pet the bug on his hand, slowly moving his wrist with the bugs crawling. "Pfft, did you think of me when you saw it?" 

"Actually, yes!" Gonta gave him a bright smile. "They get their name from being the favorite color of a king!" Gonta pulled a small slice of orange from his pocket and held it to the bug. "Gonta sure one day there might be a bug named after you, Kokichi! Maybe it'll be purple! Oh! Oh! Or look like a die!" Kokichi felt his cheeks heat up as Gonta spoke. 

"...You really think I'm cool enough to get a bug named after me?" 

Gonta nodded. "If Gonta find it before anyone else, then Gonta promises to name it after his friends." Gonta let the butterfly crawl into his hands before putting it back where it was before. He turned to bring another to Kokichi, just to be met with the lack of the smaller boy's presence. "Kokichi?" 

Little did he know, Kokichi stepped outside, grasped his chest, and started to laugh under his breath. "What a fuckin' nerd... Augh," He gripped his hair. "I can't stand him sometimes." 


End file.
